Consoles in the interior compartment of a motor vehicle are typically fixed relative to the passenger or driver seat. Hence, movement of the seat relative to the fixed console to achieve a comfortable position may not position the driver or passenger optimally for accessing controls or storage locations (bins, cupholders, etc.) associated with the console. A typical console also includes a fixed “pass through” storage bin that would not allow for movement. Furthermore, the console, if moved forward, would not be readily accessible by rear passengers in the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a console that addresses the issue of driver or passenger access when the corresponding seat is moved to and fro in a travel direction, and which may also independently provide for enhanced storage capabilities.